comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Anthony Masters (Earth-7045)
With his "photographic reflexes," Anthony "Tony" Masters can duplicate any fighting style he observes. His skills are quite literally the equal of Captain America, Hawkeye, and a multitude of other heroes and villains. After becoming one of the world's foremost mercenaries, he opened several "academies", training any aspiring villain with enough cash to enroll. Beyond that, little is known about Taskmaster to the superhuman community at large; even he has forgotten much of his past, overwriting his memories with ever more combat data. History to be added Powers & Abilities * Wears bulletproof suit Powers *'Artificially Enhanced Physiology': after injecting himself with a experimental Nazi version of the Super-Soldier Serum, Tony's brain capacity began to absorb knowledge instantaneously. The serum also altered his brain chemistry to make him hypercognitive in the area of skill observation and retention. This particular serum was an elaborate modification of the adrenal steroid cortisol, which even enhanced Tony's short-term memory. **'Photographic Reflexes': ***''Limited Superhuman Speed: Tony is capable of running and moving at speeds that are twice as fast as the human body. However, he can only maintain his heightened state of movement for minutes before risking temporarily physical damage to his body. ***Physical Movement Prediction'' ***''Superhuman Reflexes'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': Taskmaster is easily known as one of the greatest formidable armed and unarmed combatants on Earth. He truly mastered all forms of martial arts including modern and historical styles, boxing, wrestling, swordsmanship, archery, marksmanship, juggling, gymnastics, aerial acrobatics, and sleight of hand. Taskmaster learned the personal fighting styles of countless individuals, most prominnetly the various members of the Avengers. He even trained numerous of criminals in basic hand to hand combat. **'Advanced Pedagogy': given the number of students that he's taught, Taskmaster is adroit in training students in any of the many styles that he knows of. *'Master Tactician & Strategist' *'Weapons Mastery': due to his powers and his use of different peoples' fighting styles, Tony has become an master in all melee weaponry. *'Master Marksman' *'Master Assassin' *'Meditation': Tony learned meditation techniques in Tibet that allow him to slow his breathing and heart rate and survive for extended periods of time without air, this also means that to the untrained eye he will appear to be dead. Weaknesses *Taskmaster is not capable of duplicating a physical feat if the effort to do so requires superhuman effort. For instance, while he could view an opponent lifting a car, he could not do so because his body can't duplicate the superhuman strength required to do so. In the same way, he cannot duplicate any energy manipulating or projecting capabilities for the same reasons. *As an result of long-term exposure to the enhanced cortisol contained in the modified Super-Soldier Serum, Tony's hippocampus (the part of the brain responsible for networking memories and consolidating information for both short and long-term memory) suffered severe damage, which results in Tony having difficulty to recall specific and/or explicit memories. For example, he can recognize a place or landscape from a photo or painting, but cannot recall if he actually visited said place. In extreme situations, he can even forget who he is, what he is doing or why he is doing it. This also results in him forgetting about people he met, although he can recognize them. Paraphernalia Equipment Taskmaster often keeps DVDs and tapes of individuals he wished to mimic and would also acquire new ones to study to help him learn new skills to complete difficult tasks. As a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, he has access to a wide variety of equipment and weaponry designed by their technicians. *'Taskmaster Suit': currently made of 9-ply Kevlar per S.H.I.E.L.D. standard. Transportation Helicarrier, various other air, land, and sea craft provided by S.H.I.E.L.D. Weapons Taskmaster uses a number of weapons, often determined by the abilities he is using. Known weapons include: *'Shield': Captain America *'Clawed Gauntlets': Wolverine *'Energy Web-Shooters': Spider-Man *'Katana': Blade *'Bows & Arrows': Hawkeye, sometimes even using trick arrows. *'Sword': Black Knight *'Broadsword' *'Handguns' *'Shurikens': Moon Knight *'Multipurpose Billy Club': Daredevil Tony also has access to the entire S.H.I.E.L.D. highly advanced arsenal of weaponry. Trivia *Taskmaster has made a good friendship with fellow Thunderbolt Eric O'Grady, the third Ant-Man. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Neutral Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Males Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Former Villains Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division members (Earth-7045) Category:Cabal members (Earth-7045) Category:Thunderbolts (S.H.I.E.L.D.) members (Earth-7045) Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Adventurers Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Photographic Reflexes Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Super Agility Category:Martial Artists Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Weapon Proficency Category:Meditation Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Intimidation Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Armor Users Category:Shield Wielders Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Claws Category:Sharp Claws Category:Webbing Category:Sword Wielders Category:Bow Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Memory Loss Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Murderers Category:Avengers' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Taskmaster